Droide de combate serie B
thumb|400px|[[Droide de combate bombero, Droide de combate B1, Droide de combate espacial, Super droide de combate B2, Super droide de combate serie B2-HA y un Droide comando serie BX.]] La serie B fue una serie de droides de combate producidos en masa de una forma increíble, utilizados en un inicio por la Federación de Comercio, la Tecno Unión, y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes antes y durante las Guerras Clon. La serie B fue desarrollada principalmente por los separatistas, quienes usaron grandes cantidades de estos droides para abrumar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, el ultra droide de combate B3 nunca fue producido en masa. Modelos *Droide de combate B1 **Droide de combate aéreo B1-A **Droide garra B1 **Droide de combate bombero **Droide de combate espacial *Super droide de combate B2 **Droide garra B2 **Super droide de combate serie B2-HA **Droide de batalla B2-RP *Ultra droide de combate B3 *Droide comando serie BX Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Path of the Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Drop'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three Categoría:Modelos de droides de combate serie B